fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster/Quotes
Those are multiple quotes said by notable characters in Paper Mario Drawing of Disaster. Interlude Characters Bowser *"You greedy, greifing, grumpy, gross grapefruit-head!! I'll get you for that, Wario!" *"You had what!? Kamek, what happened to your brain, recently!? I know that the Koopalings gets worse and more foolish, but I never said that I would get rid of them! Now get them back before I'll use your own sceptor!" *"While that arrogent Kamek will do his worst to bring back the silly Koopalings, why don't you cause some chaos for my amusement, Kammy? This will calm me down!" *"Waluigi is a total pushover, but Wario can be a serious threat, almost as threatening as Mario. But also even more dangerous shall you mess up with his treasures, so I advise you to not approach those creeps unless I said you to do so, son!" *"That Giant Thief? Bah! An amataur! What else can I say about him, son? Of course, he stole the Great Power Pencil, but we will get it soon or later!" *"Hey, Chargin' Chucks! Scout through the Pre-Drawn Woods! And when Mario is on sight, give him a painful tackle like football fanboys you are!" *"Mario and his stinky friends had recovered the first Creation Crystal!?... What kind of magical gimmick is this?" *"So it give out energy!? Hold on! I got an awesome plan! There is an abondanned factory at the further north-west position of this island! We could use it and one of the Creation Crystal to make enough cool weapons to take on Monsieur Masteurpiece and his stupid henchmen!" *"Come on, Kamek! Don't get cowardly and underconfident so lately! Let's keep the search for the Koopalings later, they will be so sorry for being so foolishly naive that they will cry and beg us to return to our army!" *"The Creation Crystal over there had gone sentient and weakened us! This explains all of that, by my badness! Junior! Kamek! Kammy! Let's keep on searching and find an isolated and weakened Creation Crystal... so we can steal it with no problemos!" *"Is that the wimpy Bandinero King again? Even the Shake King need to train his own minions! No wonder Wario had defeated them so easily!" *"Speaking of the Shake King, doesn't Monsieur Masteurpiece had some uncanny resemblance with him? I met the greedier-than-Wario maniac earlier, shaking the odd hourglass that creates the Look-Alikes to conquer the multiple worlds! Good thing that after that, he will stop messing with our karting sessions and even joined us for the competition, but still!" *"Yeah, I thought it would be a coincidence too, son. Now let's find an isolated Creation Crystal so this will get this too-intriguing thought off my brain!" Luigi Peach Wario Rainizia and Partners Rainizia *"I think someone need some manners! Mario, (Partner)! We better do something about them before they will bash us!" *"So he must be Bowser...tsk, from what I know, his muscles are much bigger than his heart, and even more than his brain, from what I heard." *"Tee hee hee! Aw come on, Wario and Waluigi! You two need to do better than butt-heading each others!" *"Well, that's...just plain ruder than I thought it would be. Mario? (Partner)? We better stop them from causing anymore harm... even if they would end up to knock out each others!" *"That octopus is too stubborn to understand everything! What a grump!" *"A mechanical Cheep-Cheep? How in the world it get in quickly? Something tells me that Monsieur is behind this...seeing his signature "M" over there." *"(Looked over her) Well, that was certainly fun, but something's not right... the clouds went missing in a snap!" *"Who is it? Come in!" (Ruining Boom-Boom #1's call) *"Oh ho... I should expected that coming..." (After realizing Boomer-Buster assault) Allied NPCs Enemies and Bosses Mini-Bosses Buster-Boom This Boom-Boom, among with a Sledge Bro. and a Chargin' Chuck, were about to attack Mario and friends. *"Knock knock!" (Performing a distracting call at Mario and others) *"Hey!! Ya ruined it! Ya know what? Let's go anyway! Pack 'em a big punch, boys!" (Angered at Rainizia, calling Sledger-Slammer and Charging-Choker.) *"Well that assault went went bad way too fast..." (Got defeated first) *"Oh, my eyebrows! The boss will not be happy about that..." (The other two defeated) Sledger-Slammer This Sledge Bro. is with a Boom-Boom and a Chargin' Chuck. *"Oh! Incoming!" (Called by Buster-Boom) *"Oh no! Our chief is taken down!" (Buster-Boom knocked out) *"Oh ho! I'm out! Now the Giant Thief will not be happy about this..." (Defeated) Charging-Choker This Chargin' Chuck is with a Boom-Boom and a Sledge Bro. *"Sir, yes, sir!" (Called by Buster-Boom) *"Our leader is taken down! You will pay for that!" (Buster-Boom knocked out) *"Yikes! I'm about to be tackled out of this arena! I hope that S- I mean the Giant Thief will not noticed our failure..." (Defeated) Category:Quotes Category:Paper Mario (series)